


Corelli: Violin Sonata Op.5, No.12

by crookedspoon



Series: Marry Me, He Said [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a text message John ever imagined to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John the unsuspecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



> The idea is neurotoxia's. I'm just indulging her. Written for the prompt "accidental voyeurism" from 1_million_words' June bingo, Jul 4, 2014 "driven by desire, instinct and hunger" from 31_days (dw) and 1_million_words' Torrid Tuesdays prompt: _There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles._
> 
> _Write us a bit of NC17 with one character waking another....creatively. Maybe it’s the morning after the first time. Maybe one of them is asleep on duty/on the job/at the wheel (that’d be bad)/due to an evil curse. Whatever works for your chosen pairing._

A text alert nudges John awake. Who wants what at this time of day?

_Here. Before you dismantle my phone in search for the vid. Have fun watching yourself. Victor._

John cocks his head. What did he miss? Did they film Sherlock doodling on his face when John crashed on their sofa?

He clicks play. And nearly drops his phone.

From the tiny screen, Sherlock's staring straight up at him. While going down on Victor. God, those _eyes_. Positively burning themselves into John's retina. And that mouth. For a guilty second, John wishes it were enveloping his own prick. 

What is he thinking? Sherlock's _married_ , for Christ's sake. 

He shouldn't be watching this. Yet, his wrist mirrors Sherlock's movements on himself without conscious effort. How can he tear his eyes away when Sherlock's so hypnotic, greedily devouring Victor? John groans in frustration, working himself faster. Victor's not helping either, murmuring encouragements that could have been addressed to John as well as Sherlock, guiding his husband along his length. Until Sherlock rams himself down the last remaining centimetres.

John almost chokes, curiously echoing the squelching sounds issuing from Sherlock's throat.

The video cuts off. Desperately, John's fingers clench around his cock. He should delete it; it wasn't meant for him. Instead, he hits replay. And fantasises about Sherlock giving him that blowjob.


	2. Victor the put-upon

Victor is used to Sherlock appropriating his stuff. If anything, marriage only enforced that habit. It's not a rare occurence for Sherlock to be texting with Victor's phone. But the smirk on his face while doing so is.

"Are you checking my mails again to see if I'm cheating on you?" he asks, twisting Sherlock's curls around his forefinger.

"Please," Sherlock snorts. "You couldn't hide a boxed lemon from me if you tried. An affair would be impossible, unless you wanted me to find out. We both know you're about as delicate as a drunken sailor at a matinee."

"Your faith in me is reassuring," Victor deadpans and fishes his phone from Sherlock's clutches. "I'll take this then."

Instead of struggling, Sherlock lets go willingly and studies the outlines of the swan on Victor's chest with his thumb. This should have clued Victor in. But he's not always up to scratch on Sherlockian deviousness this early in the morning. He relies on his outbox to tell him what he missed. Sherlock does not use his phone without a reason, after all.

Sent: One text message and a video file to John Watson.

"You were serious when you suggested—?" he groans, then chortles with laughter. "Oh God, that was evil."

"Why? We're indulging his wank fantasies."

"Let's just hope this doesn't backfire."


End file.
